The Holy Fool
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Dia mengutuk Tuhan karena telah memberikan hati yang membuatnya mampu merasakan cinta. Dia mengutuk Tuhan yang menciptakan iblis dan juga manusia. Karena dia hanyalah merupakan sahaya dari seorang pemilik kuasa tujuh lautan dan tujuh daratan. Dan dia hanyalah pengasih bagi seorang penghancur kedamaian.


Dia mengutuk Tuhan karena telah memberikan hati yang membuatnya mampu merasakan cinta. Dia mengutuk Tuhan yang menciptakan iblis dan juga manusia. Dan dia juga mengutuk terciptanya orang yang ia puja. Dan mengutuk pula iblis yang turut diciptakan untuk menghasut pikiran segala makhluk-Nya.

.

Dia memuja dua hal. Dia mengagungkan dua hal. Dia mencintai dua hal.

Raja bermahkota dan Raja tanpa mahkota.

Dia merupakan sahaya dari seorang pemilik kuasa tujuh lautan dan tujuh daratan. Yang kerajaannya begitu besar, yang terhampar dari tempat dimana para penjual katun berasal hingga tanah para orang yang bermahkotakan dedaunan. Debu kakinya menjadi suci, yang telah dipegangnya diminati, dia seakan menjadi pusat keindahan di bumi, dan keberadaannya tidak sekedar ilusi.

Dia seharusnya bangga telah menjadi salah satu yang turut melayani si orang paling sempurna. Kala pesona yang dimiliki Sang Raja Agung kini juga berlimpah kepadanya. Kala kemana pun dia pergi selalu ia dengar bisik kagum karena gelar yang disandang olehnya. Kala semua orang menundukkan kepala terhadapnya.

Sejak awal dia memang tak pernah percaya pada Tuhan, dan dia tidak pula menuhankan Raja pemilik segala keagungan. Rasa memujanya berbeda dari mereka yang menganut prinsip berkeTuhanan. Kecintaannya jauh berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Kendali rasanya tidak murahan, dia mampu menutupi segala isi pikiran agar tak bisa dibaca oleh orang asing yang penasaran.

Dia mencintai dua hal. Dia mengagungkan dua hal. Dia memuja dua hal.

Raja tanpa mahkota dan Raja bermahkota.

Dia tak berasal dari tanah yang terpaksa mengibarkan bendera pusaka kerajaan. Tak pula dia seorang putra yang ibunya dibunuh dengan tak berperasaan. Pun saudaranya tidak mati karena kekalahan. Hanya saja dia mengasihi seorang penghancur kedamaian.

Hatinya tidaklah setipis kulit bawang, dan wajar baginya mencintai banyak orang. Dan dia pun selalu memiliki pilihan untuk menetapkan dimana dia akan mengerang. Meneriakkan nama orang yang paling dia sayang. Memeluk leher siapapun yang akhirnya berhasil dia menangkan. Tak peduli apakah orang paling berkuasa di mayapada, atau justru yang paling rendah keberadaannya di dunia.

Jika ia memercayai Tuhan, mungkin sudah berpuluh kali dia menyumpahi Sang Sumber Kepercayaan. Yang telah menuliskan takdirnya untuk melakukan sebuah pertemuan, yang membuat hatinya menciptakan satu lagi bilik di salah satu bagian. Untuk didiami oleh manusia yang baginya sama sekali tak berperasaan.

Dia mengasihi orang itu. Yang berkali-kali dikhianati oleh para saudara dan sepupu. Ia temukan meringkuk di salah satu sudut di Kota Penuh Pilu, membisu. Terbuang hanya karena pemikirannya yang dianggap sekeras batu. Menentang Raja, mengolok Raja, mendendam pada Raja.

Dia mengagungkannya. Selalu bertolak ke kerajaan kecil di bawah tanahnya dengan segenggam emas yang berhasil dia peroleh dari usaha kerjanya. Menciumi dada orang itu dengan penuh rasa cinta, mendengarkan detak jantungnya, menikmati irama yang paling indah sedunia.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Berkali-kali ia mendengar ujaran yang sama. Namun ia tak bosan jua, dan justru makin tergila dibuatnya. Membuat _keffiyah_ yang menjadi statusnya kala di istana kini tanggal di tanah, menonton pemiliknya yang berkali-kali mendesah, memberikan balasan-balasan berupa kecupan basah, tak kuasa menahan segala kenikmatan yang dirasanya indah.

Dia mengagungkan dua hal.

"Ja'far."

Kakinya diciumi dengan penuh penghormatan. Keberadaannya jauh lebih tinggi dari Sang Pemilik Kerajaan. Di atas tilam yang jauh lebih lembut daripada dipan, dia tak sembarangan memberikan desahan. Harus ia dengar tangisan, pemujaan, dan segala pujian, dan akan ia berikan segala kenikmatan pada orang yang mengagungkan dan dia agungkan.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Ja'far."

Paha putihnya diselimuti kain beludru paling lembut yang pernah ada, yang dibuat dan dipersembahkan khusus untuk Raja. Dalam diam pria berambut ungu itu mengecup berkali-kali apa yang disembunyikannya. Yang disembunyikan oleh selimut yang bekerja untuk seorang pria kurus dengan tatapan jumawa di atas sana.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Ja'farku yang indah."

Berkali-kali bisikan itu diperdengarkan. Berkali-kali tanda-tandanya ditinggalkan. Di tanah putih yang tak seluas wilayah kerajaan, namun sangat indah menawan.

Sudah cukup baginya segala ucapan Sang Raja. Mendesah dia karena perbuatannya, dipeluk dia dengan penuh sayangnya, dipagut dia dengan penuh nafsunya. Tatapannya kosong, namun di pikirannya ada bayangan satu lagi orang yang dia cinta.

"Kau ingat Kouen, Sinbad?"

Dadanya berkali-kali diciumi, namun dia tetap diam tak bergeming sebelum dia dijawab.

"Ya, Sayangku. Ya, aku mengingatnya."

"Bolehkah aku melepaskannya dari penjara?"

Sinbad terperanjat. Dia bangun dengan dua tangannya, "Maksudmu pemberontak dari Kerajaan Kou?"

Ja'far mengusap pipi pria itu. Lembut, seperti senyumannya yang membuat luluh hati Sang Raja, "Dia memberontak karena dia masih tidak menerima kekalahan Kou dari Sindria."

Raja besar itu kembali menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan abdi yang begitu dia kagumi lekuk tubuhnya, "Dia akan kubebaskan jika dia berhasil mengalahkanku."

Senyuman itu masih ada di wajah pucatnya. Bahkan matanya menyipit saat dia membuat lekuk di bibirnya menjadi lebih dalam. Dia mengusap rambut ungu orang itu dengan penuh rasa sayang. Kesayangannya sangat berlimpah pada orang itu.

"Kau tahu aku juga menyayanginya."

"Ya. Sharrkan sering membuntutimu saat kau menemuinya di penjara."

Dia merasakan geli di dadanya. Lidah basah itu tidak membuatnya jijik, tapi dia tak jua begitu membanggakan bekasnya. Dia berbisik kemudian, "Tubuhku kotor karena berkali-kali bertukar cinta dengannya, Sinbad."

Orang di atasnya sama sekali tidak terkejut. "Selama kau masih di sisiku, Ja'far. Selama kau masih di sisiku, apapun yang kau lakukan, aku takkan pernah menghalangimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Ja'far menunduk saat Sinbad mendongak kepadanya. Senyuman Sinbad begitu menawan di wajahnya yang rupawan, dan Ja'far turut tersenyum jua dibuatnya.

"Tidakkah kau memiliki keinginan untuk menguasaiku untuk dirimu sendiri?"

"Jika Ja'far menginginkan begitu, aku akan melakukannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Jemari kurus Ja'far mempermainkan helai rambut pria perkasa itu, "Kau tahu?"

"Hm?"

Ja'far merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya semakin erat. Dia merasakan nafas di perutnya semakin menggelitik. "Sangat kotor diriku, Sinbad. Sangat kotor karena aku sudah berhubungan badan dengannya. Dengannya yang kotor karena sudah berani mengatakan hal yang kotor mengenai Sindria."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau kembali bersih, Sayangku?"

"Aku pernah bersumpah, takkan suci jiwaku jika aku belum mandi dengan darah orang paling suci di tanah ini."

Sinbad terperanjat. Segera dia bangun dan menatap wajah Ja'far dengan tak percaya. Namun segera pemuda berambut putih itu mengalungkan lengannya di leher sang pemilik mata emas, menciumi pipinya, sebelum berbisik, "Aku sungguh-sungguh."

.

Langkah kakinya terasa begitu ringan, dan tubuhnya hanya dibalut sehelai selimut beludru terindah di zamannya. Basah ujung rambut hingga kepalanya karena mandi air yang dia sucikan, yang kini menghiasi badannya yang sejak lahir selalu seputih kanvas. Senyuman gembira tak lepas dari wajahnya semenjak dia meninggalkan ranjang yang tepiannya berbalutkan intan permata.

Dia menolak segala apa pun yang menghalangi jalannya, tak dia hiraukan pekik kemarahan kawan-kawannya, acuh tak acuh dia pada teriakan yang mencelanya.

"Aku orang suci sekarang. Aku adalah orang paling suci sekarang."

Dia tak memedulikan kedengkian dunia kepadanya kini. Dia tak segan menciumi kaki Raja Tanpa Mahkotanya, mengagungkan satu lagi raja yang dia puja. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa berdosa, karena dari sekarang dia adalah orang yang suci. Orang suci yang bodoh.

**.::END::.**

**Magi © **Shinobu Ohtaka

**A/N**: Semoga Tuhan mengampuni saya. Dan untuk siapapun yang memiliki Tuhan, maafkan saya. Oke, siapa yang tidak tahu saya seorang penyuka _slave master_ di sini? Dan, maaf ya buat penggemar Sinbad. Saya sudah beberapa tahun terakhir nge_fetish_ Slave!Seme, dan sejak pertama kali kenal sama Sinbad, saya mau bikin Slave!Sinbad, coba! /dihajar


End file.
